Channel One (Russia)
Channel One is a Russian Television Channel and was most watched until Rossiya Network got better ratings since 2002. The Era of Success It was established in 1938 as Soviet Central Television. With the launch of Rossiya Network, Channel One was Programme One. Channel One's current name was finalized after the break up of the Soviet Union. It used to air Stepashka's Show from September 1, 1964 until August 30, 2002 when Rossiya Network revamped the series and puppets with new presenters. Failures From September 2, 2002, Channel One has a bad ratings struggle. January 8 2003: Adult Show Rip-off forced Channel One to air "Tender Shepherd", although Rossiya Network cancelled it before it premiered. May 24 2003: Eurovision 2003 Incident where Sera Jon (the sandman from Sam & Cat and leader of Sera Jon-ism group) plays Brahms Lullaby on the violin. Only 3% of the people watched it in Russia. The Rest of Russia watched Stepashka's Show instead. October 4 2003: American Tap-Dancing Horse ruins Snick On Air Dare for 2 hours, in which Rossiya Network banned the show officially because of this. It was all Channel One's Fault. December 31 2004: Sera Jon plays Brahms Lullaby for support of the telethon. 0% of Russia watched it. It was the same as Eurovision 2003 version. January 3 2006: The Support for Canada's win should occur, but on February 16 of the same year, Canada got 3rd place, losing to Russia immediately. December 4 2007: Channel One submitted Eurovision 2008 broadcast by a Kazakh Cossack. But many Russians hated it. The Winner was Rossiya Network. May 24 2008: Rossiya Network becomes euro leader because of Stepashka's Show. Eurovision Week 2009: The lowest ratings for Channel One is because Georgians watched Rossiya Network instead. December 31 2010: Sera Jon's fans Plays Brahms Lullaby on the piano. No viewers watched it. Eurovision 2011: Their entry came in 16th place, they think it was Rossiya Network's fault, but Rossiya TV said it was Channel One's fault. October 7 2013: Channel One wants Salzburg Austria to play Brahms Lullaby so they'll become the host, but it was too late, Rossiya Network already took it over on behalf of Sochi 2014. February 7 2014: Rossiya Network took away the opening ceremony of the Winter Olympics from Channel One and changed it Majorly. February 13 2014: Channel One wants "A SCHOOL DANCE TWIST" (When teletoon says twist, they meant a brand new waltz) to premiere when Canada wins the men's free skate, but Rossiya Network said that Teletoon hasn't made episodes of the show since 2008. Channel One was suspended from the individual on behalf of Stepashka and her friends. The freeskate was won by Japan instead. Febuary 23 2014: Channel One wants Rodney Gilfry to sing the olympic anthem and the parlympic anthem in english and '''NOT '''korean at both the opening and closing ceremonies of the olympics and both the opening and closing ceremony of the parlympics, becoming the first person to do so at both events. Is it unknown as of now. Category:Pajanimals Related